6 Years Later
by sslalax
Summary: Blair is convinced she has the perfect life with her new prince charming, Jared, but when Chuck returns to the Upper East Side, how will Blair cope? Set 6 years after the S3 Finale. R&R!
1. 6 Years Later

**(This is 6 years after the Season 3 finale, Chuck left Manhattan to 'find himself' but he has scheduled his return, Serena and Dan are back together and Blair has moved on with her new prince charming, Jared the Photographer, I hope you like it!)**

It was November 15th, two days before my 25th birthday. I was more excited about this particular birthday more than any other because I was happy and finally looking forward to my future. I had the perfect fiancée whom I loved with all my heart, my best friend was happy with Dan and I hadn't seen Chuck Bass for 6 whole years.

Jared proposed to me 8 months ago, after being together for a year. He had the most beautiful green eyes and a head of sandy blonde hair, he was tall and smart but he knew how to make me laugh. It took me longer than I had hoped for to move on from Chuck after what he did with Jenny, but once Jared entered my life, it seemed so easy. Jared was everything Chuck wasn't, he was thoughtful, caring, romantic and he treated me like a princess. He was a professional photographer, taking pictures for high fashion magazines like Vogue and Harper's Bazaar and occasionally photographing my mother's designs. I lived with him in his penthouse on the Upper East Side with a stunning view of Manhattan and everything was perfect.

As usual, my party was going to be extravagant. I had decided on a masquerade party since my 18th didn't go as planned, but nothing could ruin it this time.

"Blair?" I heard Jared call my name from the front room. I finished fixing my hair and went to greet him with a huge grin on my face. "Someone looks happy," he smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.

"I'm excited for my birthday," I replied cheerfully.

"That reminds me, your present will be ready tomorrow at midnight, if you can find me," he teased and kissed my forehead, walking towards to kitchen.

"I want to know what you got me!" I begged.

"Now why would I ruin the surprise?"

"Fine," I replied in defeat. "Will I love it?"

"I hope so. Do you want anything to eat?" he asked, after my ordeal with Chuck, my bulimia came back and I was better now, but he still worried.

"No, I'm just going to-"

Suddenly Serena burst through the door with a million designer shopping bags. Jared poked his head around the door to the kitchen and raised his eyebrow. I mouthed "boy problems" and he instantly went back to the kitchen without saying a word.

"S, what's wrong?" I could tell that she was slightly drunk and this amount of shopping could only mean Dan problems. She dumped the bags on the floor and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Well Dan's been telling me about a new girl at his office and she's smart and she reads books and she's beautiful," she explained with dramatic hand gestures, "I don't read books!". I sighed and placed my hand on hers.

"You are smart, beautiful and anyone would be more than lucky to have you. Dan loves you. You're Serena and Dan," I joked.

"But you and Chuck were Chuck and Blair and look how that ended," she sulked. His name gave me chills and brought back painful memories I never wanted to relive.

"Dan is different. Stay here tonight and you can go home to Dan tomorrow and tell him how much you love him okay?" I pulled her up and lead her to the spare bedroom. She was my best friend, and even when she was being a stupid, paranoid drunk, I needed to look after her.

"I love you, B," she replied thankfully.

"I love you too," I put her in the bed and quietly shut the door, returning to the front room. "What was that about?" Jared said from behind me with his mouth half full.

"Don't talk when you're eating!" He rolled his eyes. "Just Serena being stupid, where were we?" I smiled.

"Lie with me beautiful," he opened his arms as I lay beside him, resting my head on his hard chest. "I heard Serena mention you and Chuck. He sounds important."

I closed my eyes, "not anymore," I tried to say without thinking about him.

"You never speak about him," he pushed.

"I have nothing to say. Chuck was a big part of my life, he hurt me and he made me stronger. There's nothing more to it," I snapped. I had never discussed Chuck with Jared because he wasn't even worth it. I loved Chuck, and he let me down. Time and time again. There has to be a point when you let go, and Jenny was his last chance.

"Do you still love him Blair?" I couldn't believe the words were coming out of his mouth. Of course I didn't love Chuck so why was I hesitating?

"How dare you even suggest such a thing? How can you even ask that question, as I lay here with a shiny ring on my finger?"

"No I didn't mean it like that Blair, I'm sorry I just..."

"This conversation is over. Goodnight," I stormed off to our bedroom and buried myself under the covers. I heard Jared follow behind but I didn't speak a word to him for the rest of the night.

"Rise and shine birthday girl," I heard Serena's angelic voice wake me as I rubbed my eyes.

"It's not technically my birthday you know," I corrected her, wondering why it was so quiet. "Where's Jared?" I asked scanning the room.

"He said he got called into work early but he'll be back in time for the party," she informed me, "and I'm so sorry for last night, I was a drunken mess."

"It's okay but you really need to see Dan, he's probably freaking out about where you are," I tried to make an excuse for her to leave, I wanted to be alone.

"You okay?" she frowned. She could always tell when something was wrong, and that wasn't always a good thing.

"I had a fight with Jared last night. About Chuck," I sighed.

"Wow, even when he's not around he's still causing trouble. You two will be fine, I've gotta go find Dan, will you be okay?"

"Yes I'll be fine, you go," I fake smiled and jumped out of bed. I wasn't going to let a silly argument ruin my day.

I began to get ready; I rummaged through the cluttered closet until I finally found my dress. It was long and silky, dark purple in color with a one shoulder strap, my father had sent it to me from Paris. I held it up carefully and examined every detail to make sure it was right.

"You're going to look stunning in that," I turned around quickly, seeing Jared leant against the door way grinning. A smile spread across my face as our eyes met and suddenly everything that had happened the night before was forgotten. "I'm so sorry about last night. I should have left it, I love you, I'm sorry," he spoke quickly, I marched over to him and pressed my finger to his warm lips. I pulled his tie off, and started to undo the buttons of his shirt slowly; he realized where I was going and shut the door, kissing me roughly. I tangled my hands in his soft golden hair as he pushed me down on the bed.

Chuck would never get in the way of my happiness ever again.

**(Should I continue? R&R! 3)**


	2. Panic Attacks

"Mmm, you're going to be late for your own birthday party," Jared told me sleepily. His soft fingers swirled around the palm of my hand as I lay motionless, resting on his muscular arm. I was so comfortable, the thought of having to get out of bed for my party had never been more repulsive.

Tonight was going to be perfect. I didn't even care who came or who they're with or what they were wearing. It was my birthday tonight and all I needed was Jared, Serena and my family. I had changed so much since high school. I was selfish, insecure and a complete bitch, I didn't have friends, I had followers with the exception of Serena. Jared changed me. He was so different, he wasn't born with wads of money, he was kind hearted and always thought the best in people. I didn't deserve someone like him. "Come on Bambi, I know how much time you take to get ready," he said lifting me up carefully.

"Bambi?" I asked. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow.

"You're cute and clumsy," he grinned and kissed my head.

"I am not clumsy!" I glared into his emerald eyes playfully. He started to laugh and pushed me off the bed; I stood quickly and aimed a pillow right at his head.

"I'm sorry!" he laughed. I put the pillow down and continued to get dressed, scanning the glamorous purple dress one more time. "I wish that dress was white," he said as he picked up the pillows from the floor.

"It will be," I replied as I slipped on the dress gently, it was a perfect fit. I tied my hair back into an elegant bun with a few curled strands of hair hanging down, now for the jewellery. I opened the top draw and the first thing I saw was the necklace Chuck bought me for my 18th birthday. I suddenly found myself being unable to breathe or move, it was still as beautiful as the first day he put it on me.

"What is it?" I felt Jared come towards me, I shut the draw quickly and closed my eyes.

"It was nothing," I snapped. "Shouldn't you be at Nate's getting ready?"

"Um, yeah, I'll see you later then?" He replied awkwardly making me feel even guiltier.

"Have fun," I kissed him quickly and tried to smile. _Smooth B, _I thought to myself.

I had thought more about Chuck in the past 24 hours than I ever had in 6 years. He was unimportant and irrelevant.

Arriving at the party was surreal. Floods of people were gathered to celebrate my birth and most of them I'd never even spoke to. After my encounter back at the penthouse with the necklace, I wasn't feeling up to a party, but at midnight tonight, I would be 25. Today was my day.

"Miss Blair!" I heard Dorota call from beside me. "I hope this is okay?"

"The party? It's perfect," I kissed her on the cheek. The lighting was purple, pink and purple ribbons and banners smothered the room, a net of balloons covered the entire ceilings and everyone looked like they were having a excellent time.

I saw Serena and Dan talking to Jared, at first I hesitated to move but I knew I couldn't avoid everyone all night. "Blair!" Serena hugged me cheerfully. Dan gave me a simple nod and a smile, we may not have been good friends but if he was good enough for Serena, he was good enough for me. "The party's great," she said.

"It was all Dorota," I replied. I felt Jared hold me from behind, I turned to face him and kissed him on the cheek. I could literally slice the awkwardness in half. "Are you okay?" I asked him to break the ice.

"I'm fine, are you?" he answered.

"Yes. Drinks?" I walked away towards the bar without even listening to his answer. "Something strong please," I told the bartender. Jared appeared beside me and looked at me strangely.

"Blair what's wrong?" he asked, frowning.

"I don't know! I just... You're too good for me. You're Jared Ramsey, the good one," I replied, I probably wasn't making any sense.

"I'm not Chuck Bass without you," I heard. Flashbacks suffocated my mind.

"Excuse me?" I frowned as my heart beat quickened. "What did you just say?"

"I said I'm not Jared Ramsey without you, Blair Waldorf," he frowned back at me. I couldn't stop staring, I was going insane. I was hearing things now? "You're present is in your old bedroom at your mother's house. Open it at midnight and come back to me when you're not acting weird. I love you," he told me. I was still static from what just happened. I was crazy, I had to be.

I turned to face the crowd laughing and having fun. I couldn't hear anything; it was like everything was going in slow motion. I downed the drink the bartender gave me in one, I started to feel dizzy and I almost staggered to the exit. I shoved open the heavy fire door, feeling the cold November air hit my face like a bullet. My legs felt like jelly, I had to sit on the cold concrete floor before I fell over. What was happening?

_I'm not Chuck Bass without you. But everywhere I went, you caught up with me, so I had to come back. I love you too. Next time you forget you're Blair Waldorf, remember I'm Chuck Bass and I love you. You carry people, you carry me. _

All of these flashbacks I was convinced I had forgotten started to come back all at once. I blamed the necklace. It can't have been anything else because I hated Chuck. I loved Jared. That is how it had been for years, I wasn't about to change it.

"Birthday girl what are you doing out here?" I heard Serena ask shocked. She sat behind me and put her arm around me, seeing that I was almost crying. "What's wrong, B?"

"I'm having a Chuck related panic attack," I replied, burying my head in my hands ashamed.

"Why have you suddenly been thinking about Chuck?"

"I don't know! I saw the necklace he gave me for my 18th in my draw and it just brought all of these memories back. I hate him Serena, I really do," I told her wiping my eyes.

"I've been looking for you for hours, everyone was worried," she informed me. Had it been hours? I looked at the clock. It was 11:47pm and 13 minutes before my birthday. I had to go back inside and get this over with.

"What's wrong with me?" I was going insane, that's what.

"Chuck was a huge part of you. You loved him and he betrayed you. It's okay to miss him sometimes, it's normal. There's nothing wrong with you, you're human," she assured me, she smiled at me with those big blue eyes and hugged me, pulling me up.

"Did you make things right with Dan? I tried to change the subject.

"Yes, we're okay again. They're starting the countdown in a minute so you better get back inside!" she pushed me inside, linking me close. The room's attention was instantly on me, smiles and mimes of "Happy birthday!" spread across the crowd.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLAIR!" The whole crowd shouted. I searched the room for Jared and finally caught his gaze. He lifted his glass to me and nodded; I smiled back at him and instantly started to run towards my old bedroom in my mother's house.

I was sure there had never been this many stairs. I finally reached my bedroom door; I stood still outside and held my breath, closing my eyes tightly. I turned the door knob and slowly pushed it open. My room still smelled the same, it smelt of new clothes and flowers, exactly how I left it. I opened my eyes, and right at that moment I was confident my insanity got the best of me, or I had opened a door leading to the past.

Chuck Bass stood beside my bed with his hands in his pockets, wearing one of his famous purple suits. "Happy birthday Blair," he said.


	3. One Dollar

"Please tell me that I'm just seeing things again," I stood in my doorway just staring at him. He hadn't changed at all, it felt like yesterday I was dancing at Victrola after my ordeal with Nate. I watched him with an expression somewhere between shock and disgust. He was going to ruin everything.

"Actually, no. I'm not an illusion. I'm back, and I thought you deserved to be the first to know," he told me, I saw him try to move towards me, but I took a step back.

"Why would I care that you're back?" I asked him. "You mean nothing to me." I clenched my teeth.

"Of course you care, can you not feel it Blair?" He moved towards me. "Every time we're in the same room, every time we talk or look at each other, sparks fly. What I did was wrong, and I'm so sorry that it took me all this time to come back and say it."

"Well, you're too late now," I replied proudly. He turned back to the bed and picked up a box.

"What, because of Jared?" He didn't sound surprised as he lifted a book out of the box. I realised it was my diary where I kept all of my important dates. He flicked through it and stopped near the end. "I know all about Jared, and if he makes you happy, I'm not here to ruin it," I laughed to myself, not believing a word that came out of his mouth. "You may love him, and he may make you happy but me and you, we have something. We always have and we always will. Remember what I said? We're inevitable. You deserve so much better than me, but that doesn't mean I can't make you as happy as anyone else can. It's took me six years to realise all of this, and I'm sorry for everything," he placed the book open on the bed and walked towards me. I moved away to let him pass, I was speechless. I had no idea what to say. I watched him reach the elevator door, as he waited for them to open he turned to me and said, "I'll always be waiting for you." I thought about going after him, I thought about slapping him hard across the face but instead I said, "Chuck?" I called for him softly. He turned his head, "I forgive you," I continued and it felt like an elephant had been lifted from my shoulders. I saw his jaw loosen as the elevator doors opened; he gave me a weak nod and replied, "thank you," just loud enough so I could hear.

As the elevator closed behind him, I collapsed on the bed. A million thoughts ran through my mind, what had just happened? What was I supposed to do now? I knew that 6 years ago I never would have forgiven him, but I guess I was different now. Did I miss how I used to be? Sometimes. Sometimes I wanted to go back and be fun and young again, but I think I changed for the better.

I glanced beside me and saw the book, I reached over and examined the page. The date read November 30th, which I specifically remember as being the day me and Jared had our first date. In the box, Jared's manly handwriting was scribbled across the page, it said "If you can turn up at the church, in a stunning white dress and a bouquet of flowers in your little hands on this date at 1pm without being a minute late because of your hair, I'll give you one dollar. Happy birthday Bambi, I love you! xXxXx – Jared"

His present to me was our wedding. We hadn't talked about our wedding in months, and I was starting to wonder when the big day would be. After reading the note, a huge smile spread across my face, until I remembered what had just happened. Should I tell him about Chuck? Would he be mad? I knew everything was too good to be true.

**(Short because I thought Chuck deserved his own chapter. Next one will be longer, promise! I just have a lot of exams right now so... Team Chuck or Team Jared?)**


End file.
